


Caught On the Line

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Olivarry [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bonus drablle with a Marvel AU, Captain America!Barry/Iron Man!Oliver, Dogs, First Meetings, I'm running on no sleep, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiverse, Out of Character, PTSD implied, Pre-Relationship, Service Dogs, Some stuff is kinda canon, Stony AU kind of?, Underage Drinking, brief nazi mention, meet not so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Barry Allen gets the surprsise of his life when he was just trying to take his dog for a walk.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554625
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Exchange Of Hell





	Caught On the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/gifts).



> [[Warnings: None  
> Notes: for Russian Witch! I hope you like it!!
> 
> My propmpts were: 
> 
> Fandoms: Batman/Superman, Avengers, Sherlock, **Arrow/Flash** , Lucifer
> 
> Pairings: Superbat, Stony, WinterIron, **Oliver/Barry** Lucifer/Dan
> 
> Likes: identity porn, **meet not so cute** , kink, first time, casefic, pining, **misunderstandings** , light angst with a happy ending, werewolves
> 
> Prompts/ideas: There was only one bed. "I know you're in love with him." **Multiverse windows**
> 
> Ratings: General Audiences, **Teen and Up** , Mature, and Explicit
> 
> Wants: **Fanfic** or Fanart

When Barry Allen went out to walk his dog, this was not how he expected his day to go. He was currently locked up with a man, not in prison thank god; but this situation might be worse. Their dogs leashes hand tangled together, forcing Barry up close and personal with a rather well formed man. Barry could feel his muscles pressing into his frame. He just hoped his body wouldn't react to that predicament.  
  
Oliver Queen, on the other hand, was far more concerned about this klutz’s retractable leash that was now digging into his skin.  
  
“I’m _so sorry!_ ” Barry said frantically, trying to pull himself out, but to no avail. The other man’s leash was made of fine leather, Barry’s a simple retractable leash.  
  
“Haven’t you heard how terrible these things are?” Oliver complained with only a slight eye roll.  
  
“Not all of us can buy monogram leashes, and for your information, my dog is usually very well behaved.” Barry rolled his eyes as Oliver shimmied between them to grab a knife. He cut the retractable leash somewhere close to the base, so it wouldn’t fling back and hurt anyone. “So I don’t know what your dog was doing.” 

Both their dogs ran off, as the other do had gotten out of the break-away collar. Barry was perplexed. They chased each other off into the bushes while Barry watched. Was very odd that they both seemed to have purebred dalmatians, but he tried not to think about it as he took off after the dogs.  
  
Neither men did a great job of catching up. The blond went back to retrieve his dog's leash and collar. "This is just _great_ ." He complained loudly. "What kind of dumbass buys a retractable leash?" He was talking to himself now, clearly not caring about Barry's initial snippy retort long forgotten.  
  
Oliver ran faster than Barry, which surprised him. To Oliver, Barry looked like he had a runners build, but apparently not. _He looks like a drunk duck. How pathetic._

They somehow managed to lose the dogs in the woods, which was of course frustrating. Oliver stopped, allowing Barry to catch up. 

When Barry caught up with him, he stopped, hunched over and braced himself on his knees. He was desperately trying to catch his breath. He choked a bit as well, which only added to his embarrassment.

“Do you have asthma?” Oliver asked.

Barry straightened up, clearly embarrassed that they'd run the same distance yet he was the only one is any form of respiratory distress. “Is that some kind of insult?”

“No. My kid sister has asthma, it was a real question.” Oliver was laboured as he spoke.

It made Barry feel a bit bitter. ' _Okay, Beefcake_ '. He thought bitterly, more than a bit jealous of Oliver's athletic abilities. “No, I’m fine.”

“Do you have the number of the local pound or anything? Central has to have one, right?” He was assuming Barry was local, which was true, but this implied that Oliver was not.  
  
Barry nodded. “Yes, it does. I work for CCPD, so I’m in contact with them a lot.” People often called CCPD’s non-emergency line about strays when they didn’t know how to get in contact with the pound or animal control. He was on a first names basis with the woman who ran it, Fiona.

“Ugh,” Oliver made a disgusted sound in his throat. “You’re a cop?”

Barry crossed his arms. “For your information, no. I work in forensics, I’m a crime scene investigator.”  
  
“Oh, so just like CSI: New York.”  
  
Barry felt the argument rising up his throat but swallowed it down. _No it’s not the same thing_ . He wanted to say but he didn’t have time for that. “What’s your name?” he asked instead.  
  
Oliver looked at him for a moment. “I’m Oliver Queen.” He spoke the words with a tone, and Barry wondered if Oliver had expected him to know who he was.  
  
“I’m Barry Allen, I’m calling the pound now.” he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, putting the phone to his ear he waited for Fiona to pick up, and hoped it wasn’t too busy over there.  
  
Fiona answered on the first ring. “Hey, Barry, what’s up?

“Hey, I was out walking Bohr and I got tangled up with some guy in the park and both our dogs ran away-- yes I _know_ that sounds like a disney movie … can you please just keep an eye out? Reach out to some of your contacts? Two purebred Dalmatians missing. We’re still looking here and calling for them but they got so far ahead we can’t even see them anymore.”  
  
“You named your dog Boar?” Oliver wrinkled his nose. “What the hell kind of a name is that?”  
  
Barry sighed. “No. It’s B-O-H-R, after Neils Bohr.” Everyone always said that, and he hated it.  
  
Oliver stared blankly at him.  
  
“He was a physicist who made huge findings for quantum theory-- I don’t have time to explain my dogs name to you. What’s your dog’s name?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
“Deliliah.” he answered plainly.  
  
Barry snorted. “That’s a terrible name.”  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes at this. “I didn’t name her.” he was feeling a bit defensive, of course. He didn’t choose the dog’s name, so he couldn’t control if it was ‘good’ or not.

* * *

Barry and Oliver exchanged phone numbers and Barry returned home to vent to Iris about the situation. “I’m sorry, you were wrapped up chest to chest with _Oliver Queen_ and you’re complaining?”

“He said his name like that too! Like I’m supposed to know who he is!” he crossed his arm. “Bonehead.” He muttered.

Iris looked at Barry levily. “Barry … Oliver Queen is the heir to Queen Consolidated … you know the multi billion dollar corporation? He’s almost as well known as the Kardashians.”  
  
“I don’t follow socialites, sorry.” he sighed.  
  
He went out again to look for Bohr, but there wasn’t any use. He didn’t find him. He was worried, this was the city. He could get hit by a car or worse.  
  
Luckily he got a call early the next morning. Both dogs had been found unharmed. So he went in to get at least Bohr, and would have been willing to take Deliliah if Oliver hadn’t been there.  
  
“You said you didn’t name her,” Barry suddenly remembered. "Is she your sister's?"

"No." 

Fiona let the dogs out and Oliver sat down on the floor to meet his. She came through and came to sit between his legs. His hands rested on her sides. “There’s my girl. Did you have an adventure, sweetie?” he spoke more softly to the dog than Barry had initially expected if he was being honest. 

Barry leaned down scratched Bohr's ears with affection and patted his side. “Good boy, are you ready to go home?”

  
Oliver was rubbing Delilah’s ears. He looked up at Barry for a moment. "She's my psychiatric service dog." he answered flatly. "I've only had her for a year." He took a few seconds to breathe. "I'm sorry girl," he said softly into her fur before standing.

"Oh."

"If you start being nice to me now, this conversation is over." he carefully clipped his dog's collar back on "There we go, girl."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm normally a lot nicer than that. I was just worried about Bohr, he was a gift for my brother."

Oliver huffed at that. "Why wasn't your brother walking him?" The retort was a bit immature, but he was more stressed than he was willing to let on.

"We were foster kids and I lost custody of him." Barry said plainly, electing to not go too far into it.

Oliver nodded once. "I'm sorry." He could feel a little bad for continuing the bad blood, right?

"Don't start being nice to me now." Barry echoed Oliver's previous theme.

Oliver stuffed his hands into his pockets, Deliliah's leash still wrapped around one of them. "I'm used to people … pitying me when they find out she's a working dog and I hate it, sorry."

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "Not to get too heavy but … I’m used to being on the receiving end of pity over something like that. So I get that, and I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Oliver nodded once.

Barry then extended a hand. "I'm Barry Allen, I think we got off on a bad note yesterday.” he looked Oliver in the eye, trying to make it clear he wasn’t extending an olive branch out of pity.  
  
Oliver shook his hand. “Oliver Queen.” and he trusted Barry in that, or he thought he did.

* * *

About a month or so later, Barry was seated at his desk in his room. Bohr was laying at his feet. He was hunched over a forensics report on his desk. He’d been writing it mostly from notes but he’d fix anything wrong when he went back to work. “I think about now is a good time for a _treat break_ !” he decided with a bright grin, under his feet he felt Bohr move.  
  
Barry stood “Come on, Bohr!” he called as he headed out the bedroom door into his kitchen. He went to the cabinet and pulled out some meaty treats. “Sit,” he said seriously and made him do a spin before he gave him a couple treats. “Good boy,” he smiled fondly, but he missed his brother. He wanted to know where he was, but he didn’t have that privilege.

It was then that his phone went off, assuming it was work; he checked it right away. When he saw the name _Oliver Queen_ he was taken aback.

He ran a hand into his hair, debating on if he wanted to read the text. They hadn’t really spoken. There was the time that Barry sent a text about Working Dog Appreciation Day in Central CIty, but that was it, and Barry even felt a bit awkward sending that. The local humane society was hosting events and discussing the differences between Emotional Support Animals and Service Dogs as well as homing returned service dogs who’d lost their handlers. He decided to open the text.

 **Oliver:** Hey, Barry. _Please fax any info you have on Bohr’s breeding to this number._  
  
The fax number at the bottom looked like gibberish to Barry. He wondered what exactly it was about. He went over to the drawer and pulled out the information the rescue had given him. Barry was very lucky to have gotten such a well-bred dalmatian. He’d reached out and was lucky that the breed-specific rescue had an older breeder release. They hadn’t nuterued him yet, and Barry had signed a contract that said he would have him fixed when he was done growing, rescues in Central were kind of known for agreements like that.

He pulled out the information. He vaguely recalled the rescue saying that the breeder is reputable but had released most of their dogs to them. They weren’t really allowed to tell him much, but Barry was pretty lucky to have gotten a dog from a rescue who was already mostly trained and had no underlying issues. Of course there were plenty of perfectly happy healthy dogs that moved through rescues, but that was never a given. It shouldn’t be expected.  
  
When Oliver contacted him again, it wasn’t with news Barry really wanted. Delilah was pregnant and due to have puppies any day now that could only be Bohr’s. He wanted Barry to come into town and deal with the personal business. Dog people could be intense and he didn’t want legal issues down the road when he asked the organization who trained Delilaih to take the puppies.  
  
Barry, truth be told, didn’t want this. He didn’t care what was done with the puppies as long as they were safe and well cared for. He sighed when Oliver kept pressing him about the matter.  
  
He only agreed when he heard about a strange case in Starling City, he figured he could kill two burds with one stone. He had no idea just what he was getting himself into.

* * *

When Barry arrived in town, he never thanked Diggle for his help. However, Diggle didn’t leave his side as they walked through the crime scene. Barry introduced himself to the rest of the team, and everything went according to plan for Barry.  
  
Problems only arose when it was learned that CCPD did not send him, and things got messy. Oliver was reasonably pissed that Barry lied, but as Felicity stated, they were liars. too. They had their own secrets that they caught every day. 

Barry figured that this meant Oliver no longer wanted to talk business about the puppies while he was in town. He was more than okay with this, he hadn’t even _wanted_ to talk about the puppies. If Oliver wanted to donate them, he should donate them.  
  
However it seemed he would be called by Felicity to help save the Green Arrow … who was apparently Oliver Queen? He was processing a lot right now, and after a fight with Oliver about how he was responding to Felicity, things finally started to settle down.  
  
Things went a bit more smoothly like that, and Barry felt like he was warming up to Oliver. He even crafted him a mask for his night time, roof top adventures,  
  
The following evening, it turned out Oliver _still_ wanted Barry to sign papers, so he agreed to go out for drinks with him

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, Barry was a little surprised at how small it was. He also didn’t trust Oliver to be reasonable. “So,” he started. “Are you really going to make me sign these papers? I saved your life, you can trust me to not sue you over dogs.”  
  
“Yeah, but … I already made my ex-girlfriend Laurel write up the papers and she made fun of me.” he admitted, only a little sheepishly.   
  
Barry laughed. “Wow, you really made your ex draw these up?” he accepted the pen Oliver had taken out moments ago.  
  
The sound of druken (but still halfway decent) singing cut through the room. “ _Guys like you, roll around in your mom’s old Mustang_ …” she trailed off and Oliver stopped everything and stared at her for a moment. He allowed her to get to “... _We say we need a man, so, why do we run to guys like you_?”

Oliver sighed and started to move towards the front of the room, Barry followed curiously. The girl who caught his attention was slim and baby faced, not unlike himself.  
  
“Oliver,” Barry said firmly when Oliver put his hand on the girl’s arm. “this is like the second time you’ve done something like this tonight. Let go of her.”  
  
Oliver stared at him blankly, blinking once before ignoring him.  
  
“My, what a gentleman.” Thea smirked. “I want him to take me home instead.”  
  
Oliver looked at Barry. “She’s eighteen.” he said seriously. “This is my kid sister, Thea.” he informed Barry with very little amusement.  
  
“I’m not interested in …” He didn’t want to call her a child to her face. “Younger … drunk women.” He looked up at Oliver. “If you need to take her home, I can get a cab.”  
  
“Oh, too bad.” Thea pouted. “He’s so cute.”  
“We’re going home, Speedy.”  
  
“Fuck you, Ollie.” she snapped. “Don’t pretend you give a shit now.”  
  
Oliver sighed. “Thea, please come with me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Thea.” 

Oliver groaned and gently pulled her to the door, but he stopped. “Barry, can you drive? I think my sister might get sick.”

Barry nodded. “Sure, of course.”

The last few days were confusing for Barry, first he and Oliver were … acquaintances, then they were enemies. Then it almost seemed like they were friends, and now Oliver was asking him to drive them home. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of whiplash.  
  
When he got back to the Queen manor, Oliver lead Thea inside, gesturing for Barry to join him. He followed Oliver inside. Once Thea had marched upstairs definitely Oliver turned his attention to Barry. “I’m really sorry about that. That was …”  
  
“Your sister needed to get home safe, I understand that.” he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Oliver stuffed his hands into his pockets. “It’s been a very strange few days, huh?”  
  
Barry nodded. “Yeah. It has.”  
  
“If I haven’t totally ruined your opinion of me, perhaps next time you’re in town we could do dinner?” Oliver suggested. “I can always use someone with an eye for forensics on my team.”

Barry blinked slowly. Did he even like Oliver? I mean, sure, the guy was a little more pleasant than he appeared at first. He stood up a little straighter, crossing his arms. “Slow down there,” he said, deciding to give him just a little bit of a hard time. “Lets try to get through one set of drinks without a vomiting child.”  
  
“That’s _still_ a promise for a next time.”  
  
“I said what I said.” Barry smirked back at him.

* * *

* * *

**Bonus drabble:** My giftee is a marvel and Stony fan, so i thought this would be fin to try. I may expand this in the future but I'm unsure.  
  


**Earth-124**

Oliver Queen laid flat on the gurney in his lab. He was positioned so he was leaned up slightly and could work on himself in the mirror while he worked on the cylinder in the middle of his chest. He let out an annoyed sigh when his friend Barry Allen entered the room, carrying his large patriotic shield. Though, he couldn’t exactly say he was complaining. He almost regretted setting R.A.I.S.A (Regular Artificial intelligence of Innate Superhuman Ability or something) to give Barry full access to his lab. The name of the A.I. was actually a joke, from Barry making fun of how easy he made builng an A.I. sound.

“Hey, Ollie,” he grinned.”so--”  
  
Oliver interrupted him. “Is this important? I’m kind of busy.”

“You know,” said Barry, thinking for a moment. “Whenever I see you with your chest open like that, I feel like I’m looking at you naked.”

Oliver looked at him plainly. “Then stop looking at me.” he offered a simple solution to Barry’s _problem_ though if he was being honest it was a stupid problem.  
  
“Ha _ha_ ” Barry replied. “It is important. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the store with me? We’re out of cheetos and you know how hulk gets when he can’t get his food.”  
  
“Tell Tony to calm down, then.” he rolled his eyes. “R.A.I.S.A, please classify Barry Allen as a level C and get him out of my lab.”

The A.I. didn’t like that idea very much. “I cannot do that, Mr. Oliver.”  
  
“Why not?”

“Because you can’t lie to me. Level D is only for guests, Barry Allen is not a guest he is--”

Oliver sighed loudly, just wanting to be alone in his lab for a few minutes to finish this tune up.  
  
“I can however throw him into the pool. I have seen you do that.”

Oliver looked like he was considering this for a moment. “Don’t do that.” he finally decided. “Look, Barr, can you just let me finish my heart?”

Just then, a red blurr appeared, and in the room stood a man who looked exactly like Barry, but wearing a red shirt. The Barry in blue glared and produced his shield. “Hydra!”  
  
“What? I’m not with Hydra, I'm not a nazi!” The Barry in red held his hands out in front of him. “I swear I’m not!”

“Then why do you have my face?” The Barry in blue moved first to shield Oliver, who still had his heart open on the table.  
  
Barry kept his hands up. “My name is Barry Allen, I’m known as the Flash … I’m from another universe in the Multiverse. I’m looking for someone. He looks like him.” he pointed to Oliver on the table. “but he’s _not_ him. You haven’t seen anyone like that?”  
  
Barry kept his shield up. “What is this man to you?” 

“He’s my best friend. Oliver Queen and I have been through a lot together personally and as heroes. He’s known as the Green Arrow on my earth.”  
  
Barry in blue’s eyes softened, but he kept Oliver covered until he was in his suit, only then did he lower his guard and that was still only slightly. “I have not seen anyone that looks like Ollie. Is there anything we can do to help?” They were aware of the multiverse, they just hadn’t delved too deep into it. The story wasn’t entirely implausible. 

“Barry,” Oliver’s voice was low behind him. “we can’t just lend our arms to a stranger with your face.”

Without an ounce of hesitation, Barry in blue was asking. “What if it was me?”  
  
Oliver looked at him for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Barry in blue crossed his arms. “If an alt version of you said his Barry was taken, what would you do?”  
  
They exchanged a serious look, it was something that reminded the Flash of him and his Oliver. It was intense and they seemed to be having some sort of communication with little effort. “I would tell the other Oliver to let the baddies keep his Barry because you’re annoying. It wouldn’t be long before they realised that and returned him.”  
  
The Barry in Blue rolled his eyes at that comment, but the way Oliver’s hands were moving up his triceps was warming him up a bit.  
  
“Fine,” he conceded, turning to look at the Barry in red. “You’re in the Avengers Tower. You’re welcome to hunker down here for a little while and talk to our members, but I am watching you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.”  
  
“Follow R.A.I.S.A’s bot to the meeting room.” Oliver informed him.  
  
When the Barry in red was gone, the Barry in blue leaned up to press his lips to Oliver’s in a soft kiss, he pulled back from the kiss but moved closer. “Looks like you’re soft for every version of me.” his voice warmed his ear.  
  
In response, Oliver’s arms snaked around his waist. “No. If it was you I would tear the multiverse apart.” His voice was low, and serious.  
  
“You know that’s like, millions of earths, right?” Barry smirked at him.  
  
He was cut off with a kiss. “I know what I said.” as he pulled back with reluctance and went to the meeting room.   
  
In the end, the avengers were able to help the red Barry find his Oliver and Barry in redd also got a little but of a kick out of seeing a version of Tony Woodward who was one of the good guys. He apparently had been from the beginning. It was both funny and jarring when he shook Barry’s hand and called him _Mr. Allen_. It felt like the Twilight Zone.


End file.
